


We Were Three

by myscribblings



Series: Vaylin Related One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Empress Vaylin has fallen, killed by the leader of the Alliance. There are other forces, however, that won't let this stand.





	We Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> Really short bit that allows the Scions to actually do what they said they would, return, help the Outlander in some way, and die. In this case, it is assumed that they see a future where Vaylin will be needed, and are there to ensure that happens.

We are three, we will be none. The Empress had fallen, as Fate demanded. Without her death, the ancient spirit could not be destroyed. She would not have joined her family. Her hatred for them was too strong. And she would not have, finally, been free. And so, Fate decreed that she die as she has, but it also decrees that she live in the future. We have come to this world and taken her body, broken, soulless. I shall expend myself to heal the body. And we shall be two.

We are two, we will be none. The Empress-that-was has been healed. She breaths. Her heart beats. Without her spirit, she shall die a second death, and what Fate has decreed shall not come to pass.We have flown home, to the place where the ancient spirit shall finally fall. When it has fallen, she shall be cast out, to be taken back into the universe, unless restored. I shall expend myself to unite her body and soul. And we shall no longer be we, for we shall be one.

I am one, soon to be none. The Empress-that-shall-be has been healed, body and soul. If allowed to wake, she would lash out, try to take back what was so briefly hers. She would be free, like fire, like storm. She would rampage and burn all she touched, or she would die a third death. Our work would be undone and Fate denied. I have brought her to where her brother found hope. I do not love her. Her hate is stronger than his. I shall expend myself, as his mother did, to heal her mind as much as I can. And we shall be done. May the galaxy forgive us if our strength was wanting.


End file.
